What would happen if Twilight became real?
by xXPeaceBabesXx
Summary: What would happen, If Twilight came to Pittsburgh, and we got mixed in along with it. Read and find out. Rated T for language and safty
1. Weird Bday parties

What happens when Twilight becomes real?

Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I REPEAT, WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ps: We also do not own Danny Phantom. (A/N: For future reference, we do not use our real last names.)

"Happy birthday Katrina!" I yelled. Katrina just stood there, stunned.

"Well, what do you think?" I walked over and hugged her. "Come on, it's your seventeenth birthday and you have nothing to say." I teased.

"I do have somethings in mind, as in: HOW CAN YOU DO THIS, YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA MEH!!!" Katrina screamed. We all shuddered, Katrina was always moody and it had nothing to do with PMS'ing either.

"Brandi, what do we do, she looks like she wants to kill somebody." Alaina whispered in my ear. Alaina was maybe 5' 6''so she towered over me by two inches. Katrina got tall too, and she slimmed out. She was also 5' 6''. I felt so short compared to my friends; Annalee was the only friend I had that was shorter than me, but only by a half inch.

"Nothing, maybe she wont figure out who planned this party." I whispered back. Alaina nodded and went to get the cake. "Hey Kat, we have a double death by chocolate cake for you, my mom made it." I pointed to the round cake with chocolate chips covering every inch of it. Katrina was staring at me. "What?"

"You did this." She stated. I gulped, she will run after me now and wrestle me to the ground and punch me in the arm, whist doing so. I prepared myself to run when Katrina relaxed. I exhaled in relief. "I wont hunt you down now, but be prepared for later." She threatened.

"Okay, lets serve cake." Alaina suggested. I nodded; I walked over and sliced the cake into ten pieces. I put some on five plates and walked back over and gave them to the guests, and Katrina. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Alaina walked to the door and opened it. "Hello, who are you guys?" She asked. I walk up to the door and see three people.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen, this is Bella Swan, and Jacob Black." Edward said. I look them down, Sure Edward was handsome, and Bella was kind of pretty. Jacob was the best-looking guy there, then without warning I hear Katrina groaning in pain. The three strangers followed us in and we ran over to Katrina, she was on the floor, buckled in pain.

"Katrina, what's wrong!" I shout. I kneel down to her level. She looked at me, with tears of pain in her eyes.

"My back, it feels like it is going to explode." She whimpered, I walked her up to her room and she lied down under the covers. She screams again, and passes out. A black light appears out of nowhere and starts to cover Katrina from head to toe, the light stayed there for a minute or two before dieing away. She wakes up and lies there for a few seconds before sitting upright in her bed. "What happened, I don't remember anything." She groans.

"You started to wail in pain, I walked you to your room and you passed out on your bed, and then a black light completely covered you and went away. Then you woke up." I said rapidly. She just looked at me with bright violet eyes. Wait, _violet eyes_, Katrina doesn't have violet eyes, she has blue-grey eyes. I blinked, how could her eye color be different. "Kat, go look in the mirror, most specifically, your eyes." I suggested. She shrugged and walked to her mirror, and looked at her self.

"WHAT!!!! HOW CAN MY EYE COLOR BE DIFFERENT!!!" She wailed, "COOL!!!!!!!!!" She screamed while jumping up and down like Alaina when she gets excited. Our surprise, unknown guests look slightly frightened.

"Whos are you peoples? And whys are you in my room?" She asked looking creeped out. The strangers looked at each other, with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Edward and Jacob looked like they were having their own secret conversation.

"Well we are new here and were going around the neighborhood getting to know everybody." Said Edward staring at Katrina's back. I followed his gaze to what he was staring at, and i gasped. Katrina had huge black and violet wings protruding from her back.

"Katrina, umm, you have giant black and purple wings attached to your body!" Alaina stammered. I didn't notice Alaina popped up behind me.

" Ah god! don't eva do that again!" I breathed in deeply. I glared at her an she murmured 'sorry' before we averted our attention to Katrina, who was admiring her wings in the mirror. "Why aren't you freaking out, if I had giant wings i would be screaming." I cocked my head in confusion.

"Dude! Don't you know how awesome this is? I can probably fly now." Katrina said, very excited by now. She tried to move the wings, but they collapsed against her back, and it was like they weren't even there! "WHAT!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MEH DAMN WINGS!!!!" Katrina shrieked.

"You still have that weird scent on you, like when you had the wings." Jacob commented, while looking at me. I tried to look away, but he was staring so intently at me, i couldn't.

"What do you mean by 'scent'?"

"Crap, i couldn't have done that. By the way, what is your name?" He asked me.

"Brandi Roberts, why do you keep staring at me?" I whined. Then he walked up to me and stared into my eyes. "But why does that matter."

"Jacob, did you imprint on her?" Bella spoke up.

"I don't know, but i think i have."

"Dude! what is 'imprint', and while we are introducing ourselves, I am Katrina Schultz." Katrina jumped in.

"To imprint is when you find your soul mate, i guess." Bella explained. Wow. This stranger thinks that he has found his soul mate, me. Well, he is hot.

"Woah, woah, woah! Soulmate? Dude, we don't even know you. You creeper!" Katrina shouted. I sighed, of course Katrina would say something like that.

"It's hard to explain." Jacob said still staring at me.

Katrina's POV

I walked into my living room and instantly knew something was up but i couldn't tell what. I was apprehensive about walking any further.

"Happy Birthday Katrina!" Brandi shouted as she popped out from behind my big, comfy chair.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked and hugged me as Shannon, Alaina, and Claire walked down my stairs, yelling a chorus of Happy Birthdays. I just stood there trying to catch my breath. I hate it when people pop out at me.

"Come on, it's your 17th birthday and you have nothing to say?" She teased. I was furious. They knew what would happen if they scared me like that, yet they still had the nerve to do it.

"I have somethings in mind as in: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA MEH!!" I screamed. OH yea. They were definitely getting it. I knew exactly what i would do to the one person who planned this. I was going to chase them down and try and beat the shit out of

'em. I heard Alaina whisper something but i was too busy planning how i was going to kill someone. I heard Brandi whisper back. Alaina went into my kitchen and went in my fridge.

"Hey Kat, we have a double death by chocolate for you, my mom made." Brandi said trying to change the subject. Brandi. I knew who it was now. If Brandi didn't plan this then she wouldn't have made a special cake. Alaina couldn't of done it cause then she would find a way to piss me off

big time. Oh yeah, Brandi was gonna get it. I just stared at her.

"What?" she asked. Oh, she knew what.

"It was you." I accused. She looked suddenly frightened. She got into a position, ready to run to the front door. I wouldn't do anything now. As long as there is presents or the cake is really yummy. I would save it all for later. I calmed myself down. Brandi noticed and relaxed.

"Ok, let's serve cake." Alaina suggested. Brandi cut the cake into 10 giving everybody 2 pieces. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Wow, it's starting to sound like the beginning of a bad horror story. Alaina went to go get the door. Then i heard a beautiful voice say their names. Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and Jacob Black. STRANGER DANGER! All of a sudden my back was killing me. I groaned in pain. Brand i looked over at as i buckled in pain. I started screaming. It felt as if my shoulder blades were about to rip out of my felsh. Everyone rushed over to me.

I was in too much pain to pay any atention to anyone's questions but i did hear someone ask me what was wrong.

"My back, it feels like it's going to explode." I said through clenched teeth. I barely noticed as Brandi lead me up the stairs, into my room, and onto my bed. Suddenly the pain got worse and I couldn't help but scream. Then, instead of seeing my friends with tear blurred eyes, I saw blackness. I found myself in a garden, full of roses and other flowers. Suddenly a tiny little person appeared in front of my face and actually started talking to me. Wow, I really have an awesome imagination.

"Hi! My name is Colette. I am a prophecy faerie, meaning that i tell other faeries and creatures of what is supposed to happen in the future. Oh, before you say anything, no, you cannot ask me about what will happen in your future." She said in one short breath. Ooookaaaay then.

"Hi. My name is Katrina." I said kinda freaked out.

"Oh, I know. Anyway when you wake up you won't remember any of this, well you might if we ever meet again. You are a both a darkness and a light faerie. That means that you will often dwell around the bad things in life and cause them too. You will also sometimes let the light take over the darkness. Well you're gonna wake up soon, so, goodbye! 5...4...3...2...BYE!" She said as she waved. Suddenly i was back in my room, on my bed, surrounded by my friends and some people i didn't know.

"what happened, i don't remember anything." I groaned, and i looked at the people surrounding my bed, and as i always do, i go into my little world when anyone talks to me,(A/N: and she does ignore us ALL the time.) and Brandi shook me and i just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Uh Kat, go look in the mirror, most specifically, your eyes." Brandi suggested, her eyes becoming more blue to me and filled with fear. I shrug and go to the mirror, i look at my eyes and instead of seeing my blue-grey eyes i see bright violet eyes staring back at me.

"WHAT! HOW CAN MY EYE COLOR BE DIFFERENT!" I wailed, but then i realized that this was pretty awesome, "COOL" I danced around like Alaina does in her free time. And she says im not a free spirit. And I look at the other three people who i didnt know in my room. "Who are you peoples, and whys are you in my room." I asked, freaked out now. Then i realized their names, Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and Jacob Black. And Edward was staring at me intently, not even looking at my eyes but my back.

"Well we are new here and were going around the neighborhood getting to know everybody." Said Edward, he was still staring at me, and every one else trailed his gaze and stared at me too. I was seriously starting to get freaked out here.

"Katrina, umm, you have giant black and purple wings attached to your body!" Alaina stammered. I didn't notice Alaina popped up behind Brandi, and she gasped like she was gonna have a heart attack, good, serves her right to throw me a surprise birthday party. And then i processed the words Alaina said, i looked in the mirror again and saw the giant wings.

"Ah, god, dont eva do that again!" Brandi glared at her and she murmured 'sorry' before i looked at my wings again, and then Brandi brought up somthing else. "Why aren't you freaking out, if I had giant wings i would be screaming." Brandi cocked her head in confusion.

"Dude! Don't you know how awesome this is? I can probably fly now." I said, very excited by now. I tried to move my awesome wings, but they collapsed against my back, and it was like they weren't even there! "WHAT!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MEH DAMN WINGS!!!!" I shrieked. I was super upset now, i get the wings now and then i lose them, that is not cool.

"You still have that weird scent on you, like when you had the wings." Jacob commented, while looking at Brandi. She tried to look away, but he was staring so intently at her, she couldn't stop staring back.

"What do you mean by 'scent'?"

"Crap, i shouldnt have done that. By the way, what is your name?" He asked Brandi.

"Brandi Roberts, why do you keep staring at me?" She whined. Then he walked up to her and stared into her eyes. "But why does that matter." I heard her murmur at last.

"Jacob, did you imprint on her?" Bella spoke up.

"I don't know, but i think i have."

"Dude! what the hell is 'imprint', and while we are introducing ourselves, I am Katrina Schultz." I jumped in, hey i wasn't gonna let Brandi have all the glory here, i still owed her a good beating for organizing this whole thing.

"To imprint is when you find your soul mate, i guess." Bella explained.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Soul mate? Dude, we don't even know you. You creeper!" I shouted. I saw Brandi sigh at my outburst.

"It's hard to explain." Jacob said still staring at Brandi. But i had a good idea on what it meant now, i think it meant that he found his true love, wait- TRUE love, nasty. How could anyone fall in love with Brandi, I'll just be a good friend and not say anything. But note-to-self: DON'T fall in love with anybody, it is just soo nasty.

"Hello, anybody home?" I wave my hands at Brandi, and then i gave up and turned to Edward and Bella. "Looks like we wont get anything from them for a while." I shrugged

"Today is just an odd day, we come here and there are MORE mythical creatures, I really am a magnet for this stuff aren't I?" Bella said, exasperated. I nodded, but i wasn't really sure on why i had wings in the first place, but suddenly i snapped out of my little world and averted my attention to Brandi, who had her nose wrinkled in digust.

Her eyes darted to meet mine, "Katrina, did you get any new purfume scents for your birthday?" She asked me.

"No, why?" I asked, my voice filled with confusion. Brandi shook her head, as if something would go away.

"No reason." She got cut off by her cell ringing to the 'Danny Phantom' theme song, I sighed, she was seventeen and she still was obssessed with that show.

"Dude, you NEED to change that ringtone." Alaina shook her head. I nodded in agreement, Brandi was getting too old for that kind of stuff.

"-Yeah, okay, see ya." Brandi shut her phone off and glared at Alaina and I. "I have to go, watching my little bros again. And I will NOT change it." Then she added in a softer tone to Jacob, "Hey Jake will you come over to my house today?"

"I would love to, Bella, Edward, I'll catch up to you later okay?" Jake grabbed Brandi's coat and He and Brandi walked out the house together, hand-in-hand.

"That was quick, ummm, so anything on the agenda for the rest of the day." Edward asked.

"Nah, im just gonna open my presents from earlier." I started to walk downstairs with Alaina, Shannon, Claire, Edward, and Bella behind me. And when we got to my living room, Alaina brought up my thoughts that i had earlier.

"This was the weirdest birthday party ever." Alaina commented.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Hell yeah, it was."

_So what did you guys think, we expect reviews, and lots of them, and dont worry this will be a long story, what do you think should happen in the next chapter. Give some ideas along with your reveiws. And the Whole DP theme song ringtone, was my idea because i love that show, So RxR_

_-xXPeaceBabesXx_


	2. WHAT THE HELL!

Hey, Thanks for the reveiw, It means a lot. But this story is our first actual long fic that nothing to do with drug-induced humor, or people coming in from nowhere. This is the next chapter, please reveiw.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the three strangers left last night, Alaina and I went up to my room to set up for our sleepover. Brandi was supposed to sleepover too, but she ditched us for Jacob. She was acting really weird last night before she left. Basically what Alaina and I did last night was throwing popcorn at each other, watching The Haunting in Connecticut, eating more junk than we should, and reading. Yeah, reading. It was really fun. *sarcasm*

Now I'm on my way to Brandi's house, which is conveniently located across the street. I approached the door and instead of ringing the doorbell like any other normal person would do, I yelled _really_ loud.

"DING-DONG!" I screamed. All the people were out walking their dogs, so that was pretty unfortunate for me. Everyone was staring at me. Brandi opened the door, and she looked like she wanted to eat me. I was scared for my life, so I yelled at her.

"ZOMBIE! DON'T EAT ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She just glared at me.

"Shut the hell up!" Brandi shouted right back.

"Well, someone's PMSing." I said and walked right past her into her house. She sighed and closed the door behind her once I was inside. She turned to look at me.

"I'm not PMSing, I just didn't sleep well last night, and you just barge in here WITHOUT ME INVITING YOU IN!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked. Wow. Wait a minute- is she vibrating? OMG.

"OH EM GAHEEZEYS! BRANDI! YOU'RE VIBRATING! LIKE A GIANT CELL PHONE!" I wailed. She started shaking even more! If that was possible. All of a sudden a growl ripped from her chest. HOLY SHIT!!!!! She really is going to eat me! But then she stopped; I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Then Jacob ran in the room. Where the hell did he come from? OMG! Brandi is getting lucky! I never thought it would happen!

"Brandi! How dare you not tell me about Jacob!" I yelled jokingly. Brandi's eyes got wide, and it seemed like her blue eyes were a lighter shade, but I didn't care.

"What. Did. You. Say!" Brandi spat.

"I said, how dare you not tell me that you got lucky?" I replied. She didn't seem too happy with my response. Maybe she didn't get any. Uh-oh. She's vibrating again. She started snarling. Jacob was trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. She suddenly ran off, like really fast, with Jacob following her. He glared at me.

"What? We always bicker like this! Don't glare at me, I'll kick your imprinted ass." I said getting aggravated. He then ran off without a word, going after Brandi. I went back to my house to do what I always do when I have no one to hang with. I went on the computer. I listened to some of my favorite bands, singing along. Then for no reason I started to clean the house.

"_I am an arms dealer, fitting you with weapons in the form of words, and don't really care which side wins-" _singing along to Fall Out Boy's song It's not scene; it's an arms race. Then I heard a banging at my door. So I answered it of course. It was yet another stranger. STRANGER DANGER! Any one of these random strangers could be a rapist. Hell, Brandi could be dating a rapist. I took a good look at him. He was handsome that was for sure. He had blond hair and golden topaz eyes.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am your new neighbor. You have already met two of my children, Edward and Bella, and their friend Jacob." He told me. Whoa, he had children? No way. He looked too young to have children. He had to be in his early twenties. "Now, you may be thinking that I am too young to be having kids, but my wife and myself adopted these kids." He said.

"HOLY SHIT!!! YOU READ MY MIND!!!!!!!" I shrieked in awe. Carlisle sighed.

"No, that's just what every one else thinks." Carlisle smiled. Oh my gosh, his smile is so cute. Then behind Carlisle was Edward, and he was laughing along with the Bella girl I saw yesterday. What the hell were they laughing at, but it appears they were laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at Jag-off!" I yelled. He looked taken back and Bella looked pissed. HA! Get used to it, you're in Pittsburgh now.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked with a slight attitude. No one talks to me like that.

"Yeah, I called your boyfriend a Jag-off. You better get used to it Honey. You're in Pittsburgh now, and saying Jag-off is a Pittsburgh thing." I said with a bit of an attitude to show her I was not some one to mess with. She just glared at me until Edward told her to calm down.

"Have you seen Jacob this morning?" Edward asked to change the subject.

"Uh yeah I have. He went after Brandi after her I pissed her off. She started vibrating and shit. She was snarling and growling at me, it was freaky." I said. Bella looked a little afraid for a moment, like she knew what was going on with her. "Do you know what's happening?" I asked warily.

"Uh, yes. She's a werewolf. Well a shape-shifter actually." Edward replied. Ooookaaaaay then. Well I'm a faerie, so I guess that's possible.

"Well thanks for that bombshell. That's two in two days." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the first bombshell?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I found out that I'm a faerie yesterday. What now? You're not gonna tell me you guys are vampires, are you?" I joked. They all looked at each other.

"Actually, you nailed that one on the head. Yes, we are vampires. Don't worry, though. We are vegetarians i guess you could call us. We hunt only animals." He replied.

"That's nice. Who wants to go to Hot Topic wit meh?" I asked my A.D.D. kicking in. Bella just looked plain confused.

"Well that was random." Bella said. Ooooooh! I forgot to tell them about my A.D.D. Well My friends and I think I have A.D.D.

"Oh, yeah, it is. That's because I think I have A.D.D. and I am totally random." I said. That's when I noticed they were giving me funny looks.

"what?" I asked. They looked at one another.

"Nothing." They all said at the same time. Wow. Perfect timing. I start noticing that my spaz of a cat is meowing like there is no tomorrow. I look back at her and yell at her to shut up. I looked back at the vamps standing on my front porch, all involed in a heated conversation.

"Well, I gotta go. My cat's on fire." I said, seeing if they would notice me talking. They didn't.

"wow. She's really flammable." I said. Nothing.

"who knew that something so little could burn up so furiously?" Not evan a glance.

"Hey, guys, I better go get the fire extinguisher. She's toasty." I said.

All three of them looked at me and said all at the same time, "Huh?, Wha-?, fire extinguisher?" I started laughing at them and they looked at me like I had three heads.

"I gotta go." I said. as I was about to shut the door i noticed they were still standing there so i yelled, "GET OFF MY FUCKING PORCH! GO HOME!"

* * *

_by the way we do not own the bit about the cat on fire. i got tht from a book called Audrey, Wait! so yeah._

_and also the part about the A.D.D. is true, i, katrina, a not actually diagnosed wit it, but my friends and i think i have it_

_BYES! PEACE OUT YO!_


	3. What is up with all this weirdness?

Now this is gonna be a weird chapter, but if you guys thnk it needs improvments, please pm me and i can work on it. please be reminded that this is Katrina's and mine lives mixed with Twilight, just tell us if it needs improvements. We would be very grateful. thanks.

-xXPeaceBabesXx

And last chapter was weird too, just give us suggestions on what to do please. And i will be switching from my POV to Jacob's POV a couple times, so bear with me.

* * *

"Ah man, five thirty." I looked up at the damn alarm clock. I got up and turned off the alarm. The last few days were freaking odd, Katrina getting wings and I acting like some type of animal, I didn't know what was going on with me. And that smell, it was sweet, and icy, it was like having seven altoid mints in your mouth at the same time. I thought that it was coming from Jake's friend Edward, but I was probably hallucinating. I get into the shower, to calm down from the freaky last few days I had.

Jake also told me yesterday that he was a werewolf, I didn't believe him at first, but when he showed me, it was amazing and terrifying at the same time. He told me that he wouldn't ever hurt me, which if he did that he couldn't live with himself. I believed him, I just looked into his warm dark eyes, and I was convinced. But, when I came home with Jake and my mom saw how he looked at me, she just stepped aside, and looked at us warmly. I would think that she would be questioning on why I brought a strange Native American Indian guy to my house, but she didn't. Dad and her are part Quileute Indian, so they could know more than I could give them credit for.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. And I looked down, why are my clothes getting small on me already? It's not like I was fat, it was like I was tall, and by a good three inches. Ah, what the hell, I'll just get new clothes in a couple days. I finish getting ready and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Mom was already out there. "Hey mom."

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Her question was wary, like if something happened. I look at her one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I slept fine, why?"

"No reason in particular."

"Okaaayyyy."

"I like your new boyfriend, what was his name, Jacob?" Looks like she wants to make small talk, so I played along.

"Yeah, he is the greatest guy ever." I smiled. I put the box of cereal away and went and got a spoon. And started to munch on my chocolate chex.

"Is he taking you to school?" She asked, I was starting to get suspicious, what was with the early morning interrogation?

"Yeah, he should be here in ten minutes." I wolf (A/N: Hey the op was there and i took it.) down the rest of my cereal and put the dishes in the sink, I sit down on the couch and I hear a car coming up the street, huh, how could I hear a car coming? And sure enough lights flashed in the driveway and I get up and grab my backpack and head out the door. "See ya mom."

"Bye, be careful."

"Why is she worried, it's like she's expecting something to happen." I mutter as I walk out the door. Jacob opens his door and I walk up to him and give him a big hug. "Hi".

"Hey, ready to get to school?" He asked, my head reached his shoulder so I didn't have to crane my neck to see him any more. "Did you hit a growth spurt overnight or something?"

"I don't know, it feels like I grew a bit thought." I shrugged. Jacob cocked his head in confusion. We got into his car and started down the road after we got out of my driveway.

" Brandi, have you been feeling weird lately?" He asked.

"A little, for the past few days, and you know what happened yesterday, I've been smelling a weird sweet icy smell all through out school and my friends said that my skin has been feeling hot." I look over at Jake and he paled. "What's wrong honey?"

"I don't think you should be going to school today." He said coolly. I groaned, I couldn't miss another day of school. He took frantic looks at me. "How are you feeling now?" I couldn't answer. "We need to get to my house as soon as possible", and I watched as he sped up and the speedometer was almost hitting ninety. I closed my eyes, waiting for the feeling to pass; I could almost feel myself growing another inch. I was in so much pain. Then the car stopped, "Brandi, honey, we're here." He gets out and opens my door and picks me up and I felt wind tossing my hair around, and it stops. Jake sets me down and sprints about fifteen feet away. I stood up, why did he move away from me? I felt myself trembling, shaking to my inner core. For a wild minute, I thought of how this is what happened yesterday, and Katrina insulting me and walking into my house without my permission. I growled the anger I felt yesterday was starting to overcome me again, as I felt red-hot heat shoot down my spine.

"Brandi, just be calm." He said calmly, I almost thought that he was trying to get me mad, and it worked.

"Jake, what's going on?" I whined angrily. I could hear my own teeth chattering, like I was cold, but I haven't felt the cold for at least two weeks. I couldn't stop shaking, and I just exploded, my clothes blew off, and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Brandi was glaring at me from across the clearing, she was shaking so hard. I just wanted to go and scoop her up and kiss her. But she was about to phase, and I cant be that close when she does. "Brandi, just be calm." I said the most harmless thing, but that was going to make her snap. She started to tremble and shake even harder; even from here I could hear her teeth chattering.

"Jake, what's going on?" She angrily whined. That was the last words I heard before she phased into a beautiful, sleek, jet-black she-wolf. And she collapsed out cold. I ran up to her and checked her pulse; she was fine, just unconscious. I took off my clothes and phased into my wolf form. _"Sam!" _

_"Jacob, what's wrong?"_ Sam's voice called out in my head, as he saw what happened earlier. _"Another werewolf, and in Pittsburgh?"_

_"Yeah, I met her a few days ago, and I imprinted on her." _Sam sifted through my memories, and gasped.

_"The appearance of vampires made her phase, you cannot come home now, she will need help to control herself, and after that she will have to come back to the Reservation." _Sam sighed at last. I trotted back up to Brandi and pressed my body against her own. I felt so sorry for her. _"Don't beat yourself up over this, I have to go, good luck." _I felt the familiar shimmer from the phasing and I was alone. I got up and nosed Brandi.

_"Brandi, wake up, please." _I pleaded, she seemed to hear me because, her eyes fluttered open, I took a sharp intake of breath, and her blue eyes were piercing against her black fur. She struggled to get up on all four legs.

_"What- what happened, I felt myself explode and I passed out" _Brandi's voice was frantic in my head. I nosed her again to get her to look at me. It worked her eyes met mine. _"Jake, what's going on?" _Her eyes had worry all over them.

_"Sweetie, calm down, let me explain." _I pleaded. Brandi got quiet and waited. _"Long story short, you became a werewolf" _My voice was struggling to come out, I loved her and she is a werewolf, does the transformation affect the imprint at all?

_"Wait, I'm a werewolf, Jake please help me!" _She cried, she threw her head back and started to howl, a long mournful howl. I felt my heart break to see her like this.

_"Shhhh… Brandi, it will be okay." _I did my best to calm her down, but she was miserable. To my amazement, she stopped howling and looked me straight in the eyes. _"What?"_

_" Why am I a werewolf?" _She demanded. I couldn't answer her, not because I knew and didn't want to tell her, but because I didn't know.

_"I don't know, I guess you had the werewolf gene dormant inside you, but vampires must have triggered it. But I had a feeling from the way you were acting towards your friend yesterday." _I shrugged. I went back behind the tree and phased and put clothes on. I walked back out where Brandi could see me. "All you have to do is concentrate, but I doubt you can right now, so just try, and I'll be back with some of your clothes."

* * *

Brandi's POV

I stood on all fours, stunned, my muscles locked into place as soon as I heard the word 'werewolf'. I just couldn't believe it, me being a 'werewolf', and I knew Jake is one, but why me? But then the thought occurred to me, Jake is Quileute, and so am I. That is why my mom was acting all weird the past two weeks, ever since I told her about the weird smell at school, she was expecting me to burst into this furry form of mine. But why? My dad and mom, are only HALF Quileute, does that make me half or whole? I don't really get the whole gene thing, even though I get one hundred percent in biology. I lie down and stare at my giant black furred paws, "_Jake will be back soon, I hope." _I thought, but I was aware of another voice in my head, and a pissed one at that.

_"How are YOU one of us?" _A voice snarled inside my head. I growled, this random person can see my thoughts, and what right did she have to them. _"Hello, I heard that, and to answer your question, YOU are part of this pack now. And YOU have to deal with the sharing of the voices along with it." _She snarled once again, and so she said I have to deal with it, I am going to look into her thoughts. _"Go ahead, but you wont like what you see." _The voice was remorseful now, so I decided to take a peek.

_"Whoa!" _I yelped, she really did have a suckish past; of course mine was not much better. Okay, I think I got this down, her name is Leah, became a werewolf and is upset that she cannot have kids because of the whole phasing thing, and was in love with the pack leader Sam Uley before he imprinted with Emily. The whole thing I hated was how much pain she was in, how did she live with it. I had similar pain before, and I almost went down the wrong path in my life.

_"I told you so, but I took a good look at you too, and your past is worse than mine was by a hundred. But I heard Jake imprinted on you, that's good news, I mean he was beating himself up over the leech lover, when she chose him." _Leah was apologetic, and congratulatory at the same time.

_"Thanks, but feeling your pain was awful as well, but I knew no one will want to look at mine anymore. I had no idea that anyone could go through that much pain over a guy, but before you give me a tongue lashing, the whole imprinting thing can be a pain, and for you to worry about Sam every time you go wolf, that has to be the worst."_

_"I am so glad that someone finally sees it my way for once. Thanks Brandi."_

_"Your welcome."_

_"Sorry to have to cut this short, but I will talk to you again, just try to phase, and concentrate on why you want to, it works for me." _Leah suggested, and I felt a faint shimmer in the air and I was alone once again. So I worked on concentrating, I focused on seeing my friends at school, and how I could see them when I was human, I focused on my parents and the lashing I would give them once I was human, but mostly I focused on seeing Jacob and having hold my human self and not my wolf self. I kept concentrating, and a cooling sensation chilled my entire being and I was human once again.

Then I scented a nice woodsy scent coming towards me, and sounds of even breathing. Jake burst through the trees with a pair of my jeans, tank top, and underwear.

"Thank you Jake." I said as I put on the clothes. I stood up and brushed myself off once my clothes were on and jumped to Jacob to hug him.

"You're welcome, but I'm sorry that I have to put you through this. If I hadn't came here with the Cullens and Bella, this wouldn't have happened." Jacobs voice was remorseful; I couldn't let him beat himself up over this.

"Jake, please don't do this to your self, I'm glad you came here, you are a great guy, and I'm glad you imprinted on me." I felt like I was having a pretty serious conversation in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Jacob's face was pained, like he caused everything, well he was part of a chain of events that led him to me. "Jake, if you hadn't came with the Cullens, and they still were here, I would be going through the same thing right now, only without you here to help me." I finished, my blue eyes held his brown ones. And his mood suddenly brightened.

"You're right, I'm glad I'm here as well, so I think you can go to school, we will just be late, and by only a half hour." Jake took my hand and we ran to his car, and he started the engine and off we were to school.

* * *

"WHAT!" I yelled, I was sitting at lunch with Annalee, Katrina, Alaina, Jacob, Edward, Bella and Emmett, who was another brother of the Cullen family and I just got told that they were vampires while Annalee was at the vending machines. Jacob's hand was firm on my arm at once, and one look from him said to calm down. I obeyed and sat down.

"Any louder, and the whole county would have heard you" Emmett teased, I glowered at the vampire, I had nothing against him, even though werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies. "HA! For a wolf girl, that look made you look like a vampire for a moment." I giggled, and Annalee sat down on the other side of me where Jake wasn't sitting.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, Annalee looked completely miserable, and for being the good friend I am, I told her to come with me.

"Annalee, please, what's going on?" I pleaded, Annalee just sighed.

"It's just you have a great boyfriend, and he looks like that he actually likes you, no wrong word, loves you and it seems like you got a whole lot farther from me, like I'm not in some type of secret you guys have." I winced, that was exactly what was going on, Jacob said that I couldn't just tell anybody I wanted that I was a werewolf, I mean I could but I had to be sure I trusted her not to tell anybody. I know I can, but I have to ask him first. Even though I have him wrapped around my little finger, he still has his limits on where it goes.

"I will tell you, I just haven't wrapped my mind around it yet, but don't think that I'm betraying you, it's huge. And you have to promise me not to tell anyone at all, just keep it inside our circle of friends." I wrapped my best friend in a tight hug, and then I stopped, afraid I would hurt her with my new strength. She nodded in understanding and we walked back to the table. "Jake, I need to talk to you." I hissed in a voice only the vampires and Jake could hear. I stood up and Jake followed me to the same spot I was with Annalee before.

'What is it?" Jacob's voice was anxious, He didn't know what was going on, good, I could explain without him knowing. But I knew Edward knew, he said that he could read minds, but he didn't talk to Jacob.

"I want to tell Annalee, I know you might think it's too soon, but I don't like lying to the best friend I've had since seventh grade. I will just tell her, no one gave me an order not to, but I just have to Jake." I pleaded, he gave me this shocked look, and then his eyes softened.

"I understand, you told me all about how she was the only friend that could understand your situation a long time ago, I give you permission as second in command of the pack to tell your almost sister." Jacob smiled and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He walked me to the table and I sat back down next to Annalee, with a huge grin on my face.

"Annalee, can you come over to my house after school, I can only tell you there." I asked. Annalee's face brightened with real enthusiasm. The bell rang and Jacob and I went our separate ways while Annalee and I walked to our next class. "Annalee, what I'm gonna tell you is real, and it will not be a dream if you cannot faint while I show you, okay, you don't live in the world that you think you do, the world is filled with creatures that you may think don't exist, but they do, and I'll prove it to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Annalee's head was cocked in confusion.

"Just meet me were we always do after ninth period and we'll take Jake's car to my house, and then we will go to the basement, after I yell at my mother." I gritted my teeth and my hands started to shake. I willed it to stop, only because I don't get mad that easily, and when I do, I blow up at the person who pissed me off, and today that just so happens to be my mother.

"Why?"

"You'll see." And we went our separate ways when I went to Spanish, and she went to band class.

* * *

See what happens when you get a werewolf mad, they start to shake. I think Katrina learned her lesson last chapter, but thanks for the review, it means a lot, this story is not even close to over, we are hoping to get at least twenty chappies in the next few months. Just keep reviewing.

Edward: Okay, now to clarify, what the hell has been going on in these few chapters?

Me: I dont really know. Katrina made the last chapter, and i dont get it. At least my chapters make more sense.

Katrina: WHAT!!!!! I make perfect sense, i was just on a sugar rush.

Me: Fine! I dont really care, just dont confuse the hell out of our readers, please.

Katrina: okay.(Starts sulking off)

Me: Please reveiw.


	4. Singing songs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, IF I HAD YOU BY ADAM LAMBERT, BUTTERSCOTCH BY KE$HA, OR BLAH BLAH BLAH BY KESHA.**

Katrina's POV (next day)

_SO I GOT MY BOOTS ON GOT THE RIGHT MOUNT O LEATHER AND IM DOIN ME UP WITH A BLACK COLOR LINER. _Ugh. Time to get up. Well at least I get to wake up to Adam. I dragged myself out of bed and did my morning routine. Once again, I almost missed the bus. Since this happens so often, after everyone is seated, the bus driver waits a few minutes so that I have a better chance of actually making it to school on time. I finally found a seat beside some really big dude I had never seen before. I didn't pay much attention to him. I started chattin it up with my friend Lisa. She mentioned something about the new kids. I looked around and noticed them.

There was a little pixie-like girl with short, spiky, black hair sitting next to a guy with messy blonde hair. He looked kinda constipated. I giggled to myself when I thought that. I saw Bella and Edward sitting together in what was supposed to be my seat. There was a beautiful blonde chic that was sitting alone talking to the tiny one. I turned to look at who I was sitting next to. What I saw was total complete hotness. He was big and muscley with dark curls and topaz eyes. He was super pale. I don't know why I noticed the paleness though. A lot of people in Pittsburgh at this time of year are super pale, including me. He looked at me and instead of looking away, I stared him straight in the eyes and said, "Hey, what up?" I added a little head nod thing I guess you could call it. I basically jerked my chin up and acted cool. Emphasis on the 'acted'. He gave me the most goofiest smile.

"The roof," he said, "What's crack'a'lackin!" I laughed so loud. Everyone on the bus looked at me, but what else is new. If possible I think his smile just grew bigger.

**AN: if u were ever to hear me laugh you would look at me and say: WTF is wrong with that chic? And I don't have one laugh I have a varying laugh. Sometimes its high-pitched sometimes it sounds like a witches cackle and somewhere in between. And I laugh a lot!**

Turns out his name is Emmett. We kept goofing off until Shannon got on the bus and we had to do our morning routine. We started singing load enough for everyone to hear. We counted to three and started singing.

Alaina:

_MY BUTTERSCOTCH, BUTTERSCOTCH_.

Shannon and I:

_POP ROCKS, _

_LEMON DROPS, _

_ROLLIN IN MY TEETH TOP, _

_SUGAR RUSH, _

_TOUCH THE STARS, _

_DRY EYES, _

_DELIGHT, _

_DANCING BY THE LIGHT BRIGHT, _

_WATCH US HOW WE BREAK SOME HEARTS, _

_SO GRAB YOUR GAMMA RAYS, _

_COME TO MY MASQUERADE, _

_IT'S LIKE A MAN PARADE, _

_AND NOW 1 2 3, OH! _

_[CHORUS]_

_BOYS ALL WANT MY BUTTERSCOTCH,_

_LICKIN THEIR LIPS CUASE ITS TOP NOTCH, _

_NO OTHER BITCH GOT WHAT I GOT, _

_MY BUTTERSCOTCH, BUTTERSCOTCH, _

_BOYS FROM MEMPHIS TO BANGKOK, _

_TRYIN TO GET KEYS TO MY CANDY SHOP, _

_LININ UP ROUND THE BLOCK,_

_MY BUTTERSCOTCH, BUTTERSCOTCH,_

_TASTE IT,_

_WATCH ME HOW I MAKE IT,_

_DON'T YOU WANNA TASTE IT,_

_TASTE IT,_

_MY BUTTERSCOTCH, BUTTERSCOTCH_

_WASTE IT,_

_WATCH ME HOW I SHAKE IT,_

_DON'T YOU WANNA TASTE IT,_

_TASTE IT,_

_MY BUTTERSCOTCH, BUTTERSCOTCH_

Alaina:

_MY BUTTERSCOTCH, BUTTERSCOTCH_

Shannon and I:

_TASERS,_

_LASERS,_

_ALIEN INVADERS,_

_TELL ME THAT IM OUT OF THIS WORLD,_

_KASBAHS,_

_SO HOT,_

_BURNIN DOWN THE BUTISHWAH ,_

_NO MONEY CAN SHUT UP THIS GIRL,_

_SO GRAB YOUR GAMMA RAYS,_

_GET WITH THE MASQUERADE,_

_BRING ON THE MAN PARADE,_

_AND NOW,_

_1 2 3,_

_OH!_

_[CHORUS]_

Me:

_BOY YOUR GAME IS PREHISTORIC,_

_SCRPITED LIKE YOU KATRIE COURIC_

_IM A CORVIT, _

_YOURE A TOURIST,_

_GOT ME BORED SO HERES THE CHORUS,_

Brandi:

_CHASE IT,_

_CHASE IT,_

_TASTE IT,_

_TASTE IT,_

_TASTE IT,_

Shannon:

_BOYS ALL WANT MY BUTTERSCOTCH,_

_LICKIN THEIR LIPS CUZ ITS TOP NOTCH,_

_ITS TOP NOTCH,_

_ITS TOP NOTCH,_

_THEYRE LICKIN THERE LIPS CUZ ITS TOP NOTCH,_

Shannon, Brandi, Alaina, and I:

_[CHORUS]_

_MY BUTTERSCOTCH, BUTTERSCOTCH_

_MY BUTTERSCOTCH, BUTTERSCOTCH!_

When we finished we all burst into laughter. The new kids were staring at us like we had 3 heads.

"What you lookin at fools! Imma whoop yo asses!" I yelled at them, playing around of course.

They all turned around immediately and my friend s and I burst into a fit of giggles once again. By the time our giggles had subsided, we had pulled up to the school. We exited the bus and entered the building. Emmett walked up beside me.

"Uhh, do you know where Mrs. Salkeld-Euler's room is?" he asked.

"Yeah! She's my homeroom and math teacher." I said. He looked down at his schedule and back at me.

"She's mine too." He said giddily. Yes! All the girls are gonna be jealous that the hot new kid is my friend.

"Well then, follow me." I said. I walked up the stairwell, down the Delta team hallway, and turned the corner into the Theta team hallway.

" Welcome to the Theta team hallway. The room behind us is Mr. Pierce's room, to the right is Mr. Dorenkamp's room, on that side further down is Mrs. Euler's room, and across from that is Mrs. Clark's room." I told him. He showed me his locker number which was number 38. Right beside mine. I introduced him to Zane, whose locker was on the other side of mine. I walked with him into homeroom and everyone looked at him.

"Uhh, Krista? You're droolin a little there." I said. Emmett looked at me and I heard him say 'Burn!' and I laughed. We sat down and compared our schedules. We had every class together except Tech Ed, French, and Gym. Thank god we didn't have gym together. I'm terrible at sports and would totally find a way to embarrass myself before we actually started. Like the other day, we were playin Pickle Ball and I was serving and hit myself in the forehead with the paddle. Luckily, only Shannon K. saw. The Shannon from the bus was Shannon D.

"Oh, by the way, nice performance on the bus this morning." He commented.

"Why thank you. You get to hear my oh-so beautiful voice every morning!" I said with a smile. He pumped his fists and yelled "YES!", drawing attention to himself. I started laughing. Meanwhile, everyone was glaring at us, mainly me. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. School was school and it went by quickly.

Shannon, Alaina, and I were about to get off the bus at my house, when Emmett said he wanted to ask me something before I left.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys." he said. I don't know why he would want to, but hey, if a hot guy wants to hang with me I'm cool with that.

"Sure, but I'm warning you, it's gonna be crazy." I replied. We all got off together. Luckily I didn't have to walk anywhere. The bus stop is right next to my house. My parents weren't home, but I didn't give a shit. We just talked and joked.

"Hey. Next time I see Edward, imma sing to him." I said out of nowhere. Alaina gave me a look that said "where did that come from?". "It would annoy him soo much!" I said.

"Yeah! Do it! What would you sing? It has to be embarrassing." Emmett said. I knew exactly what I would be singing, but I would need Emmett's help.

"Probably Blah Blah Blah by Kesha, but Emmett I need you to get all your siblings over here. Oh, and I need you to sing a small part for me." I explained.

"Got it!" He said with a smile, but when doesn't he have a smile? We worked it out. I taught Emmett his part and he called his siblings. There was a knock on the door. We got ready for our plan. This was going to be hilarious. We all gathered in my living room, and started singing.

Katrina:

_COMING OUT YOUR MOUTH WITH YOUR BLAH BLAH BLAH,_

_ZIP YOUR LIPS,_

_LIKE A PADLOCK,_

_AND MEET ME IN THE BACK,_

_WITH THE JACK AND THE JUKEBOX,_

_I DON'T REALLY CARE,_

_WHERE YOU LIVE AT,_

_JUST TURN AROUND BOY,_

_LET ME HIT THAT,_

_DON'T BE A LITTLE BITCH WITH YOUR CHIT CHAT,_

_JUST SHOW ME WHERE YOUR DICK'S AT,_

_[CHORUS]_

_MUSIC'S UP,_

_LISTEN HOT STUFF,_

_I'M IN LOVE,_

_WITH THIS SONG,_

_SO JUST HUSH,_

_BABY SHUT UP,_

_HEARD ENOUGH,_

_STOP TA-TA-TA-TALKING,_

_THAT BLAH BLAH LBAH,_

_THINK YOU'LL BE GETTING THIS,_

_NAH NAH NAH,_

_NOT IN THE BACK OF MY,_

_CAR-AR-AR,_

_IF YOU KEEP TALKIN THAT,_

_BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH,_

_BOY CMON GET MY ROCKS OFF,_

_COME PUT A LITTLE LOVE IN MY GLOVE BOX,_

_WANNA DANCE WITH NO PANTS ON?,_

Shannon and Alaina:

_HOLLA!_

Katrina:

_MEET ME IN THE BACK WITH JACK AND THE JUKEBOX,_

_SO CUT TO THE CHASE KID,_

_CUZ I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE WHAT MY MIDDLE NAME IS,_

_I WANNA BE NAKED,_

_AND YOUR WASTED,_

_[CHORUS]_

Emmett:

_YOU BE DELAYIN,_

_YOU WONT BE SAYIN,_

_SOME SHIZZ,_

_YOU SAYIN IM GAY,_

_AND THAT I WONT BE LAYIN THE DICK,_

_IM SAYIN BLAH BLAH BLAH,_

_CUZ I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE,_

_IN THIS BAR,_

_IT ONLY MATTERSWHO I IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ,_

Katrina:

_STOP TA-TA-TALKIN,_

_THAT BLAH BLAH BLAH,_

_THINK YOU'LL BE GETTING THIS,_

_NAH NAH NAH,_

_NOT IN THE BACK OF MY,_

_CAR-AR-AR,_

_IF YOU KEEP TALKIN THAT, _

_BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH, x2_

The look on his face was priceless. At first he was confused, then he was weirded out, and lastly, he was pissed. Bella looked disgusted and pissed all at the same time. Everyone else was laughing their asses off.

Edward and Bella immediately left while we were busy laughing. At that moment I knew that there was going to be a rivalry between the three of us. The blonde chic, Rosalie, came up to me with a smile on er face.

"Nice. That was hilarious." She said to me. The pixie chic, Alice, was laughing the hardest. I laughed, again, and sat down on my brown couch, where stuff from over the years was buried god knows how long ago. But i was kind of sad that Brandi couldn't be here, she said " I have to go home with Jake after school and give my mom a piece of my mind." And she said it not very nicely either. Kind of cold if you ask me. But at lunch she had talked to her friend Annalee, i guess to tell her what she was, but Jacob went up to her to talk to her too. I guess she argued with him after Annalee came and sat back down, but the rest of lunch was uneventful, i guess. But then i was glad of the distraction, Emmett came up and started to tickle me.

"NO, DON'T TICKLE MEH, PLEASE!!" I begged, but he kept at it, causing me to laugh harder, and my sides to hurt. Alice pulled me away from Emmet to look out my window and Brandi was running gracefully into the woods, but before she got too far i saw a glimpse of black fur, and i had to know what happened.

"Kat, what's wrong, why are you looking outside?" Emmett said into my ear, I put the blind back down and walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I saw Brandi run off into the woods, and she didnt look happy, so im gonna see if anything happened between her mom and her." I saw three people look at me with the same expression.

"You care about your friends, thats awesome." Emmett smiled. I put on my shoes, and my coat and with three following me to my best friends house. I knock on the door, and Mrs. Roberts answered the door, with red eyes, like she had been crying. She let us in, cause she figured that we knew about what Brandi was, well is.

"Hello Katrina, Brandi isnt home right now, and i dont think she will for a while, I am very concerned." She started to cry and went upstairs, leaving Jacob and Annalee here to talk to us.

"Hi Katrina, I wish i knew what she is doing, but she ran out to the woods. I want to go after her, but she told me three things: "Stay out of my head","Leave me alone for a while", "Dont come after me." I wish i knew what she was thinking right now, but she gave the orders to not phase, and i felt the need to obey them. She might be a Alpha wolf." Jacob sat down and Emmett spoke up.

"She has run off, but she just might want to be alone. A lot has happened in the past few days, but the Alpha wolf thing is keeping you from keeping tabs on her, and she wanted it that way. From what i know about her, she'll be fine, just have trust in her." Emmet said, i looked at him shocked, that was the most serious thing i heard from him. But what worried me most was that Brandi was off by herself somewhere and no one knew where she was, damn when she comes back she is gonna go through hell with me.

* * *

Actually Katrina wrote the first part of this chapter, i just finished it off. The next chapter is gonna explain Brandi's disappearance and where she went. Hope you guys keep reading, and review. tx I lurv FanFiction...


	5. I runz awayz

Chapter 5

The reviews mean soooooo much, and here is an idea for you guys, if you review our story, we will read your stories and review. Tx.

Brandi's POV

"What is taking Jake so long, he was supposed to be here ten minutes ago?" I sighed impatiently. Annalee and I were waiting next to Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit, for the past ten minutes. I was starting to lose patience; he was always on time for anything we did. Then out of nowhere Jacob came up from behind me and kissed the top of my head, he must have sensed my distress, and got here quicker.

"I'm so sorry, Edward and Bella needed something." I didn't press him any further for the explanation, I just opened the rear door for Annalee, and Jacob and I got into the front seats. I looked at Annalee from the rearview mirror; her eyes were lit up with excitement. I exhaled in relief, Annalee was going to know and I wouldn't feel like I was lying to her, even though it has only been nine hours since I knew what I was. This felt too fast, but I needed to tell her, she deserves to know.

We pulled up next to the curb; I hadn't realized that I was daydreaming for the past fifteen minutes, I got out of the car and let Annalee out while Jacob gracefully strides to my door and let us both in. As I walk in, I notice my mother sitting at the computer like she always is after I get home.

"Hello, how was your day?" She was playing it cool, like she hadn't anything to do with it. I narrowed my eyes, but she waved it off and went back to her game, I gritted my teeth and walked passed her to the basement. My mom caught my mood and followed Jacob, Annalee, and me to the basement. "What is your problem?" she asked. I swung to face her and she met my gaze without flinching.

"What's MY problem? I should ask you what's YOUR problem." A feral snarl ripped from my chest, as I struggled to get control of myself. Jacob grabbed her and Annalee and bounded to the other side of the room. I was glad for the expansive space that was granted to me at that moment, because I knew that at any second I would explode into my new furry form. But I wasn't shaking at all, so I guess I wasn't that mad, but knowing my mother, that would soon change.

"What did I do?" She shook her head in confusion. My hands started to tremble.

"You didn't tell me what was going to happen to me." I was surprised, my voice was even, but cold. Annalee was in the corner trembling in fear, not for my mom, but for me. I could see it in her eyes.

"It was your fathers idea, not mine!" Mom exclaimed, trying to stop me from getting any angrier.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THOUGH!!!!!!!" I shouted, I was starting to shake harder now, any angrier and I would explode, and not as in a yelling way either. A small voice from the corner shook me from my thoughts.

"Please calm down, I don't like what's going on here." Annalee pleaded. Her eyes full of fear, I shook harder, not because of anger, but because it was better than getting angrier. I was furious with myself because I scared the living shit out of my good friend; I closed my eyes, and what felt like a hot brand shot down my spine, and shimmered around me. I opened my eyes to see two shocked faces, and a proud one. I realized that my shoulder reached Jacobs head and they were looking up at me. I whined and lied down and put my massive head on my paws. My ears laid down in defeat, but I heard a soft footstep coming towards me, I pricked my ears and looked up, Annalee was walking to me. _"Annalee, don't come any closer, you don't know what might happen." _I pleaded, but it was useless, she couldn't hear me. She sat down beside me and put her hand in my thick midnight-black fur in comfort. I looked at her small hand in comparison to my paws that were ten times larger, but the only thing wrong here was that _I _had _paws_, I couldn't even begin to tell you how pissed I still am at my mother. I lowered my massive head to Annalee's level; I could only see concern and awe. I snorted, _awe_ really?

"This is just amazing." Annalee murmured, still stroking the fur on my shoulder, I looked down, there was nothing to be amazed of, I was a monster, and anyone could see that. My gaze locked on my mothers while she took tentative steps towards me, but thankfully Jacob held her back. Annalee took a step back so I could get up on to all fours, again, this was wrong, I wanted to be human, not a giant graceful wolf.

"Brandi, I'll go and get clothes for you, and take these two upstairs so you can get dressed, okay?" Jacob asked. I nodded, and then I can only worry about a sleepover tonight. Jacob took my friend and mother upstairs while I could get a hold on myself. Jacob came down in maybe five minutes to lay the clothes beside me. He held a look with him showing how sorry he was to get this so out of hand, I would have to have a talk with him later about this. He bounded up the stairs to leave me alone while I changed back, I was surprised, it was just a short second of collecting my thoughts to change back. I put on my clothes and found it was easy to be graceful and not clumsy, that is what I liked most, not being clumsy. I closed the door behind me and walked into the living room, where my mom was getting snacks for my friends and myself.

"Hi" I said softly, all three of their heads turned to me, and Jacob ran to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug, and I couldn't breathe. "Jake-" I managed to choke out.

"Oh, um sorry." Jacob let go and wound his arm around my small waist and led me to the couch. Where soon after, Annalee and my mother joined us. Jacob sat on one side while Annalee sat on the other, causing my mother to sit across from us, and the sound went into a deadened silence. And it was so, so awkward, so I, as usual, tried to break the silence with a stupid question.

"Uh, I have always been curious, but why is there a leap year?" I asked lamely, oh gosh, I was never going to live this one down. And it seemed that every time I asked a stupid question, I have always been made fun of for like, ever. My mom shook her head.

"Oh, Brandi, why, why, why do you do this?" She said exasperated. I felt my whole face blush, that was so embarrassing. Jacob squeezed my hand in encouragement.

I started out with a even, calm voice, not sure if it would hold up, "Mom, why didn't you tell me what was going to happen."

"I didn't know, but a day after you brought Jacob home, I knew exactly what he was, and that he imprinted on you. But I had no idea until you came out to eat breakfast this morning, you grew five inches and there was no other explanation." I looked down at my hands, which were clenched fists, in concentration to not losing my temper. But she continued on from where she left off, not noticing if I was paying attention or not. " So I waited till you came home and to see if I was right, you came in with a cold, angry expression on your face and then I knew I was correct on if it happened." I looked up at my mother, who had a worried expression in her eyes, with a small smile on her face. I backtracked, wait, worried, she was worried about me. I didn't need pity, from anyone, not even my mother. I felt my anger flare inside me, but not enough to phase. I stood up, which made Jacob stand up next to me; I shook his arm off, and glanced pleadingly into his eyes for him to let go.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked. Clearly worried on what I would do.

"I would appreciate it, if I could be left alone for a while, just to think, but I'll be back." When Jacob was about to protest I stopped him, "and I don't mean leave me alone in my room, I mean let me go and run a while to get situated with everything that happened in the last few days, but don't come after me, and stay out of my head." I started to walk towards the door when Annalee spoke up.

"When will you be back?" She asked. I opened the door and turned around, I searched my head while looking everywhere but at her eyes.

"I don't know, but I will come back." I turned back around and after I closed the door behind me I started to run.

* * *

Five Days later~~~~~~

I don't know how long I've been running, but I had a sense that I was running for a long time, I actually think I ran into a different time zone. But night came no matter how far I went night seemed to find me. I felt no cold, energy was still going through my tired muscles, but I had hunger gnawing in my stomach. I needed food, but as a giant wolf, I had no clothes, no money, no anything. But I remembered Jacob telling me that when he ran off for a while he just ate animals. I didn't want to do that, but eventually I would have to, no matter how gross it was. It was either eat, or die of starvation. So I trotted to a stop, and sat and scented the air, I smelled a meaty scent, with fur and a plant scent mixed in, I kept myself concealed from the animal to see it was a big moose. Wow how far north did I go? Canada maybe, but I didn't know. But while the moose was grazing I searched myself for that hunting instinct, an instinct that would allow hunger to drive it. But I felt myself slide forward, so I bared my teeth and let loose a feral snarl. The large animal heard me and started to sprint off, but I was faster, I leaped onto the animal and sank my large fangs into its throat, severing the windpipe and snapping the spine. The animal went limp under me, and collapsed, causing me to leap neatly onto the ground next to my slain prey. The animal within me rejoiced with the grace of food, and heck at that time so did I. I walked over to my meal and shoved my mouth onto the moose and ate my fill. Then I heard a branch snapping, I looked up, and alert on what was going to happen next, my eyes darting everywhere until I saw a giant wolf like me.

I was pissed, did Jake follow me even after I told him not to, but the wolf stepped out into the clearing, it wasn't a russet-brown wolf like Jacob it was pure white, it gracefully leapt over to me, I tried to see if I knew the scent, but I didn't smell anything, all around me it smelled like woods, and the spilled blood of my meal. But the wolf abruptly vanished into thin air in front of me. I was scared, a spirit wolf or something else like that, what did it mean, but as it left I heard a faint voice in my head.

_You are the sole protector of my children, be aware of your gift and all around you._

I was freaked, what did the freaky wolf mean when she said: "Protector of my children" and "Being aware of your gift." I wanted to go back home, but I wasn't ready, I leaned down and finished my prey and started running, only stopping to sleep for a few hours or so.

I kept at this routine, stopping, eating, and resting, and running again until I was at a cliff. I looked over the cliff and saw the ocean. I ran cross-country to the Pacific Ocean. _How long have I been running?_ I thought to myself. Then four simultaneous howls sounded in the distance. I turned around ears lain back, and my lip curling up in defiance. Four wolves stepped out of the shadows, cornering me. A smaller gray wolf, a chocolate brown wolf, a sandy tan wolf, and the biggest wolf, a shadow black wolf. But they seemed smaller than me; I was a head taller than the black wolf. _Who are you? _I demanded.

_I am Sam Uley. _The black wolf replied.

_Leah Clearwater. _The gray wolf said.

_Seth Clearwater. _The tan wolf bounced.

_Quil Ateara. _The last wolf, said happily. Then I remembered that I spoke to Leah, right after I changed into my new form. But I didn't know who the others were.

_Hello Brandi, welcome to the Quileute Reservation, located in Washington State. When I phased this morning, I was aware of your presence and called these three to come and welcome you. _I relaxed a little allowing my ears to perk up and my sneer disappeared, but my defensive position never relaxed.

_Hello, I'm sorry to intrude on your territory, but I didn't know, so if you let me though I would be appreciative of your actions, but if not, I _will_ force my way out. _I spat the rest at the end. I didn't realize that I was still acting like an animal, and not a human in an animal's body. I backtracked on my thoughts. _I am terribly sorry, I was living like the animal I am right now for the past few days. Let me start over: Hi, I'm Brandi, it's very nice to meet you guys. _I relaxed into a sitting position and the others did the same, letting my fur lay flat and a grin on my face.

_Why don't you follow us to my house and we will phase back and talk there, I'm sure you are tired of eating like you have been. _Sam suggested. I nodded, and they bounded into the woods before me, I followed them until a small house came into view, Sam told me to wait here, I expected an alpha voice to tell me what to do, but I felt nothing, and I think Sam felt it to. I could tell that he didn't like it, I guess he was used to ordering the others around, so I just sat there waiting for Sam or somebody to bring clothes. Leah came out with underwear and everything. I nodded to her, and she replied back showing me to a place where I could phase back. It felt strange, phasing back, I was so used to being an animal, which walking on two legs was a challenge at first. But I gracefully leapt onto the porch and walked inside.

"Hey Brandi, welcome to Emily's place." A kid, not much older than fifteen, said giddily.

"Hi, umm, I cant place names so who is who?" I looked at everyone awkwardly.

"Well, I am Seth, my sister over there is Leah. Sam is right there in a love-bird eye lock down with Emily, his fiancé, and next to me is Quil." Seth smiled. Leah walked up to me and stood next to me. I was as tall as her as a human, but as a wolf I was two heads taller. I felt normal, even though I was nowhere near normal. I sighed, my life was everywhere at the moment.

"Why don't you come and sit down Brandi?" Emily suggested, that was when I got a good look at her, her one side of her face was really pretty, but the other side was ravaged in three long pink scars ruining her complexion, she looked away uncomfortably and I sat down. She put down a huge plate of hot-dogs and bags of chips. Then she brought out two big pitchers of lemonade to top it off. i nodded my thanks and started to chow down, i didn't know how hungry i was! It was like i had a black hole for a stomach, but i only ate four hot-dogs before i stopped. I didn't want to make myself look like a pig, so i just settled to drink a few cups of lemonade.

"So Brandi, what brings you here to this part of the woods?" Sam asked conversionally, I grimaced, i didnt like the last day i was at home. But Sam caught my face before i looked away.

"I needed to think, my mother knew what was gonna happen to me. I phased when my anger got too much for me too handle when i was going off on her. So, I figured that i needed to get away, not have anyone check on me so I could think for as long as I needed to." I said softly. My gaze was burning into the table, my hands were clenched into fists on the table and were trembling ever so slightly. I felt so bad for leaving my life behind for the moment, I wanted to be back at home and in Jacob's arms, seeing my friends and at school. Maybe if i have never had a birthday party for Katrina, i wouldnt be in this situation.

"How long have you been gone?" Seth asked, i looked up i could see honest sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't know, what day is it?"

"Um Friday, the eleventh." He replied. I staired in shock. I left on monday the second. I had been away for nine days. So, in shock, i exclaimed.

"I've been away for nine days!" I stood up and ran outside. I breathed in as much fresh air as i could. I sat down with my head in my hands and started to cry in short broken sobs.

* * *

_ha ha, i have produced a cliffy! no one will no what happens next.........Pleaze reveiw, and if you do, free plushies for everyone.............and if you dont.....well lets not get that far shall we?_


	6. PISSED OFF!

Yay! Our chapter returns to the story. This is Katrina's chapter, We are just using the same damn computer.

Warning: Lots of profanity in this chapter, DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED EASILY!

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, Power Puff Girls, and that's pretty much it.

* * *

Nine days! Nine days Brandi has been gone! She hasn't called or texted me once to let me know where she was. I was pissed off! I called her 5 times and not once did she pick up. I just gave up on calling her. Some of the text messages I sent her went something like this:

Brandi! Where r u?

R u gonna answer?

Helllllllllllllooooooo?

Bitch, you better get your ass back here

wtf? It's been 9 days! Answer your fucking phone!1

So yeah, I wasn't happy. At all. I pulled out my phone for the fiftieth time to check for messages and it said there weren't any from her. I was sitting at my computer and I heard some shoving coming from the other room. I turned around to see Emmett and Jacob shoving each other on the couch. "What the hell are you two doin'?"

"I want to watch Power Puff Girls, but Jacob won't give me the remote!" whined Emmett.

"Um…okay then. Emmett, let Jacob have the remote." I told Emmett. Immediately Emmett began to pout. He was just so adorable.

"But katrinaaaaaa!" He whined. Wow. He was seriously just a really big kid. I decided not to even reply, and just went back to my computer, sending Brandi some more pissed off emails. I really got into it too. Here's what one of them said:

Omg! Brandi, if you don't call text or email me soon, I'm so going to kick your ass. I don't even care if you won't even get this email till you get back. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck! I'm going to go all serial killer on your ass! Don't even try any excuses on me! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKK! Now I'm listening to Evanescence songs 24/7! I'm also bored as hell! And Emmett is constantly bugging everybody to watch Power Puff Girls with him. He says that we should all look up to them because they are little girls who save the world. Jacob is fucking pissing me off! He just mopes around talking about how much he misses you. Not once has he ever considered going to look for you. He's just a dumbass. He constantly calls your cell too, but his messages are about how he misses you and how everything will be okay. It just pisses me off. Everything pisses me off. I'm in one of those moods. Jacob also keeps shouting out to people to leave me alone because I'm PMSing. I swear if he says it one more time im going to neuter him! You better come home or you're not getting puppies!

With love,

Katrina

I sent that and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fuck." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jacob said, reading over my shoulder.

"you better get your ass back on that couch before I kick it!" I shouted. He backed up slowly with his hands in the air.

"Oookay. Don't have to tell me twice." I just glared at him. He's always up in my business.

"Jacob, why don't you make yourself useful and call people that she might have met in the past fucking week." I growled.

He seemed to perk up a bit at that and took out a small phone from his pocket. "I can try Sam, but I doubt it." He flipped the phone up and dialed a random number. There seemed a long awkward silence while he waited for Sam to pick up. I looked over at Emmett, who was smiling mischievously.

"Awkward Silence." Emmett whispered.

I started to giggle uncontrollably. This might have been one of the only times that I haven't been pissed off in nine days.

"Sam?" Jacob asked. "Is Brandi there?"

I saw him smile, and I knew that she was there. But where was she exactly?

"Can I talk to her?" he was hopeful.

I ran up to Jacob and yanked the phone out of his hand after Jacob started to talk to her. "Finally! Why didn't you call? Jacob has been fucking pissing me off."

"Uhh….I'm sorry, but my clothes kinda shredded when I phased. I didn't even know I was gone that long." Brandi stuttered.

I started to giggle. "How did you phase back? Did someone find you completely naked? I mean what happened?"

"I borrowed some clothes from Leah Clearwater. I was still a wolf when she brought the clothes out to me and I turned back behind a tree." Brandi was feeling awkward.

"Whatever. Where are you? Who are Sam and Leah?" I questioned.

"I, uh, am in Forks."

I was confused, "huh?"

"Small town in Washington." She clarified.

"Is there a Spoons there or something too?" I was amusing myself.

"I actually don't know. Maybe, and also a Knives too."

"Wait! You're in Washington. State or City?"

"State, as in West Coast. Pacific Ocean. Dumbass." Brandi shot at me, her voice was bitter.

"Well I'm sorry! Your answer just wasn't very clear." I shot back.

"Whatever." She huffed.

I looked at Jacob out of the corner of my eye and saw how excited he was. "Your lover wants to talk to you." I said in a sexy voice.

I could almost hear the shock in her voice from my sexyness. "I never knew you could be so seductive."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Ah! Just kidding. Let me talk to Jake!" She shouted.

"Hey Jake, your lover swings the other way, if you know what I'm talking about." I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"Shut Up!" he takes the phone from me and walks up to my bedroom to talk to her.

I started to giggle again. Emmett just looked completely lost. I just didn't bother trying to explain. He shrugged and took the remote and switched it to the Power Puff Girls.

"Would you shut off the Damn Power Puff Girls!" I shouted.

He looked at me with a shocked expression and stammered, "Um, sorry."

I shook my head and sneaked like a ninja up the stairs to listen in on Jacob's conversation. I heard something about how Brandi saw a ghost wolf in the woods a few days ago and how Sam wasn't happy about not being Alpha. I gave up on listening and popped in on him.

"Do you mind?" Jacob yelled.

"Nope. By the way, when is she coming home? I feel so lonely." I pouted.

"You have Emmett and I."

"You piss me off more than Brandi could ever in a month." I stated.

"I'll ask her." He got the jist of what I meant in there too. Like who wants to talk to dumbass boys about their periods?

I waited for a moment, "Well?"

"She said in about two or so days, but she said she'll be here in a few hours if she takes a plane. She doesn't have any money though." Jacob was sad.

Emmett popped in from behind me and I slapped him. "Oh My FUCKING HAND!" I screamed.

Emmett's eyes went wide and he made sure nothing was broken before speaking up. "I can get Jasper or Alice to pay for her ride over."

"Why can't you pay for it Emmett?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I spent my allowance on Power Puff Girls Season eight." He sheepishly smiled.

"You are so weird." I commented, "But we're besties."

"okay." Emmett said.

"Could you do that Emmett?" Jacob was hopeful. God! He was so annoying. Good thing this was Brandi's boyfriend, or he would be dead by now.

"Sure." He ran out of the room and was back a couple minutes later with Jasper and Alice.

"I'll go and pick her up, along with some clothes from her house. She doesn't need to smell like she was in the woods for the past week." Alice said, her black hair sticking up in all directions.

"I can't wait to kick her ass when she gets back." I smiled. I was so evil.

"Hey jazz-hands." I waved at Jasper.

"Uh. Hey." His southern accent was sexy.

"Your accent is so sexy." I said.

He gave me a weird look, "Thanks. I guess."

Alice giggled, "I know, that's why he's mine."

"I am so out of place here." Jacob shook his head.

"Yes, yes you are. Why don't you leave?" I looked at him.

"Because she won't be here for a couple hours." He crossed his arms. I had to look up at him; he was so effing tall.

"Fine." I muttered. I walked back downstairs and sat down at my computer. I scrolled through all of the fifty emails I sent in the past nine days. "She'll be so pissed when she sees these." I giggled.

* * *

Cliffy! Read and Review! Lots of Virtual Cookies to people who do! XD


	7. I don't wanna know what happened

We're back! We loves this story so much! That's why it takes us so long to update! It makes sense if you don't think about it….

Disclaimer: Do you really think that if we owned Twilight, we would be on fanfiction? We'd be out there doing it!"

* * *

"Are you going to be okay? Going back to Pittsburgh?" Seth asked me as we walked into the Seattle Airport.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I should be good. As long as I don't get pissed at people at school."

Leah chuckled, "From what I've heard, you have a pretty huge temper lately."

I scowled a little at her before grabbing my ticket from her, "Thanks. You're great Leah." I slapped her shoulder. "I'll see ya guys later. So, stay outta trouble."

Seth got a fake innocent look on his face. "Oh, do you think that we're not _good_?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. But anyway, well, I'll talk to you guys later." I waved at them as I ran to the gate for the flight to Pittsburgh.

* * *

I walked off of the plane and into the cool Pittsburgh air. But, fortunately, I didn't feel the cold like I did anymore. I walked, smiling sheepishly into the lobby outside the gate. I searched around until I saw Alice Cullen. I knew it was her, because her scent hit me like a bulldozer. _I never really missed that. I wonder how Katrina deals with Emmett._ I smiled and met up with her. "Hey Alice. How goes it?"

Alice grinned at me and held out a bag, "I brought you some clothes."

I took it, "Thanks, I wonder if-!" I felt the air knocked out of me as I fell to the ground and started to roll. "What the hell?"

"Rule number one: be aware of your surroundings. You never know when some bitch is gonna sneak up on ya!" A familiar voice, known as Katrina, laughed.

I growled and shook her off, "Is that how you greet someone who just came back from an extended vacation?" I got up and pulled her to her feet.

"No, that's how I treat a bitch that just left, and didn't say where in the hell she was going." She smirked.

I scowled at her, "Not my fault."

"Yes. It is."

"Why?" I asked, I glared at her.

"No one told you that you had to run off." I opened my mouth, but she cut me off, "Don't deny it. You know it's true."

I shook my head, "I know." I murmured, I looked at her, "I shouldn't have ran off like that."

"See." She grinned and looked at Alice before gazing at me again, "I'm always right."

"Don't let it go to your head." I smirked.

"Oh effing well. I'm gonna let it go to my head anyway." Katrina scoffed.

"Let's go home. I…need to…apologize." I frowned and walked slowly. "Hey, where's Jake?"

"He's at home, waiting for you, in your room." Katrina grinned mischievously.

I looked at her, not sure what to say, also not trying to let my temper get the best of me. "Why in my room?"

Katrina was grinning, and looked away. "Oh I don't know. Maybe making preparations."

I felt my face get hot with embarrassment, "Just, shut it."

"No, consider this payback for leaving me with your mopey Boyfriend." Katrina snapped.

I recoiled in surprise, "Huh?"

"While you were off loping off in the woods, he was over at my house, pissing me off. While I was already being emo and planning what I was gonna say to ya when you got back." She ranted. "I mean, you hurt your mom and this Annalee chick, who by the way ditched you and is saying things at school about you."

I stood there stunned, "What, what did she say about me?"

"Something about how you're a freak. I dunno, she doesn't sit with us anymore." Katrina shrugged.

I growled, "Some friend."

"yeah, but what are you gonna do I guess?" Katrina set a new pace that had me go faster, but it was effortless to me.

I smirked coldly, "I could do a lot of things."

Katrina stopped and looked at me, "Whoa, someone's gone over to the dark side."

I growled, "No, she just screwed me over. And in response, I'm pissed."

Katrina shrugged before walking again to the car. "I would be too."

I shook my head and got into the car, "Well, we'll see what happens now huh?"

* * *

I walked through the doorway and then my air supply got cut off. I blinked in surprise to see Jacob here like that.

"Jacob?...You're kinda cutting off my air...supply." I gasped. Jake let go and embraced me softly before stepping out of the way to let Katrina, Alice, and Emmett in.

I inhaled the familiar scents around me, it felt good to be home.

"So, what do you do about some chick who knows your secret and then back-stabs you?" Katrina asked. Jacob's eyes darkened in fury. I stepped neatly away as Jake started to tremble.

"She won't say anything. I already had that conversation with her."

I flinched, "And what did that conversation entail?"

All four of them looked away awkwardly.

"You don't wanna know." Katrina shook her head.


End file.
